Nirvana
by Hwoarang Girl
Summary: After being raped by the one person he ever dared to love, a haunted brunette on the verge of self-destruction draws 6 others into his tangled web... can they save him? *Interlude up!*
1. Part 1 - Welcome To Nirvana

Nirvana

===========================================================

Nirvana was a venture set up by married couple, Cid & Edea Kramer.

It was planned to be a hip young weekend bar/nightclub designed especially for the younger adults, to bring some life and energy into the place.

And it was a big hit with them. Soon enough every weekend both found it over run with boisterous, frivolous youths from all over the world, coming for booze, fun and partying. But with this also came drugs, sex, underage drinking, and bar brawls almost everywhere.

This story follows 7 youths as trouble for them begins here: all revolved about one crushed brunette and his haunted past…

**_Welcome to Nirvana._**

===========================================================

   The new arrival, a tallish, beautiful blonde made her way through the hustle and bustle of the dance floor and took a stool at the bar. 

As she looked around at all the buzz and excitement, she sighed to herself, almost forgetting her purpose here. This wasn't really her forte; she had only come because she was celebrating. 

Celebrating her release from her adopted family; at the tender age of 18 she had finally found herself a career and her own home, free from all the shit she had grown up with since her adoption.

She lingered on her sip of her drink as she began to scrutinise each passing person. She almost jumped out of her skin when a petit hand tapped her on the shoulder from the stool next to her.

A sweet giggle greeted her reaction, as a small brunette with flicking hair and perky eyes grinned at her. "Hiya!" she exclaimed, taking a gulp from her drink, "You were looking kinda lonely so I thought I'd introduce myself," she reached out a hand, "The name's Selphie Tilmitt, so who are you?"

She was obviously very friendly, and she had been right in the fact that the blonde was kinda lonely… "I'm Quistis Trepe. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Selphie."

Quistis took her hand and shook it, "so, you come here often?"

"Nope, this is my first time!  It's really exciting, yet scary, ya know?"

Quistis raised an eyebrow as she sipped her drink again, "How do you mean?"

"Well I'll tell ya later," she said as she hopped off of her seat, "but right now I wanna do some dancing! And you coming with me!" she added as she grabbed Quistis by the arm and dragged her onto the dance floor, giggling the whole way.

Like Quistis had any choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quistis began wondering how little Selphie could do this. They had been dancing non-stop for hours now, with just about anyone who had approached as well as each other for a laugh. They both had altogether about 20 different dancing partners, 15 requests for a snog and 9 for a fuck. Of course, all the requests were answered with a "NO!" or a "GET A LIFE!" or even a slap round the face and a kick to wear the sun doesn't shine with stiletto heels.  

It was great fun.

"How's it going with you, Sephy?" Quistis called out as she pushed away from her latest dancing partner.

"Wha? I can't hear you Quisty!" she hollered in response.

"Huh?" 

Selphie stopped swaying about and beckoned the bar with a tilt of her head. Quistis nodded and both made their own way there, pushing through the horde of people.

After taking a stool, each one turned to the other.

"I said how was it going with you,"

"Oh, it was going fine. That was fun, but too tiring. What do you want to drink?" 

Quistis smiled. "Coke, I think I'll puke if I have another glass of any kind of alcohol."

"Suit yourself!" Selphie giggled, "but I think I can cope with a few more glasses."

It didn't take long for Selphie's words to backfire on her, as after about 10 minutes she almost passed out on her stool and began falling backwards. But before Quistis could reach out and stop her, a passer by caught the petit brunette in his arms.

"Whoa there, girl!" he exclaimed, helping her upright, "You should lay off the drink!"

Selphie giggled before passing out and flopping onto the bar. Quistis watched, turning red with embarrassment as the passer by looked up at her oddly. 

He straightened up his cowboy hat, brushed his long brown ponytail over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow before scooping the now unconscious Selphie up in his arms. "We'd better get your friend to somewhere safe," he said, chuckling.

Quistis nodded, and followed him as he walked behind the bar and signalled to Edea as she passed by that he was taking the girl upstairs.

After having put Selphie carefully in a bed, Quistis began to thank the guy.

"No problem," he retorted.

He then inspected both carefully and grinned. "I've never seen you two pretty ladies here before… this your first time?"

Quistis nodded.

"Thought so. Well, your friend will be okay in a couple of hours, I'm actually surprised she didn't puke all over the place. You should stay up here with her, things get rough down there about this time." 

He walked to the door then looked over his shoulder, just before he was to leave them here.

Quistis spoke out, "Thank you again, er…" 

"Irvine Kinneas."

"Thanks Irvine."

"My pleasure," he answered, as continued to walk, "See ya ladies around." He added, with a cheeky grin and a wink, before exiting the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Irvine casually walked down the stairs and emerged from behind the bar, before noticing something odd. 

He paused, and narrowed his blue eyes as he tried to see what was going on up on the podium across the room. He could see the gang of 6 no-good fucked-up druggies that usually hung about there, but he couldn't quite make out the other figure with them…

So he was resolved to go get a closer look. 

He pushed his way through the crowds, still staring up at the gang. He grimaced when he saw the leader move onto the figure and push it down, before fiddling about. The figure slightly struggled, before being totally restrained.

_'Rape…'_ he thought, as he turned back round. It wasn't' his place to go interfere, especially with them. 

Then he stopped and took one more look. 

The figure was a young male brunette. In fact, he looked about as young as the girls he had helped… about his age… 

He was just too young to be getting drugged up and raped and god knows what else by them!

Irvine checked his weapon at his side, concealed by his long coat and took a deep breath before heading up there.  

When he approached, he could see what he had feared.

The leader, a tall dark-featured man, had pinned the young brunette down upon the tabletop. And the brunette was whimpering, whilst the leader fucked about with him as if he were some toy. He was also slicing into his flesh with a small blade connected to his forefinger, spilling the youth's blood over himself.

Irvine drew out his Exeter and aimed it at the leader's head. "Why the fuck do you think you can do that to the kid?!" he growled, as all the gang glared maliciously at him.

"What do we have here, huh?" one sneered.

Irvine ignored it and stared down the leader. "Back away," he said to him, with his weapon still aimed at his head.

All of them began to laugh hysterically, until Irvine pulled the trigger and a bullet just scraped the tip of the leader's nose, which began to leak crimson blood. All of the gang members shut up and reached out their blades.

"That was a warning shot. Next one will go straight through that fucked-up head of yours."

The leader began to laugh, then called over his gang members, and all of them began to walk off. As they passed Irvine, the leader quietly spoke.

"You can have that lil' fuck, but heed my words, we're not done with you, kiddo." 

After they left, Irvine turned to the brunette and looked down at him. "You okay?" he questioned.

The brunette placed his impassive blue eyes on him.

Irvine stepped back. It was like he hadn't even cared what they were doing to him, like he had no emotions whatsoever… like he let them do as they pleased with him. Like he had no soul.

Even so, he had to be treated for the gashes on his body before he bled all over the place…  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blonde tattooed teen burst through the doors and began to run about frantically looking rather worried. He ran over to the bar and yelled out to the barmaid.

"Kayla! Have you seen a guy around here? Taller than me, with brown hair and blue eyes and a scar across his nose?"

"Sorry Zell, I see so many people it gets hard to notice each individual."

Without any further word, Zell raced off and began to run about asking random people if they had seen someone fitting that description.

To no avail.

He had searched everywhere else; this had to be the place he was in. He had to speak to him… before his did something stupid to himself… 

This was his entire fault. 

Squall had come to him, in a nervous breakdown and had told him all that had happened. 

How he had been raped.

And all Zell had done was stare in shock. He couldn't say a word. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to comfort Squall? Was he supposed to swear revenge and hunt the twisted bitch that had did it to him? Was he supposed to carry on like nothing had happened?

It had overwhelmed him, hearing it. He had frozen on the spot.

Instead of telling Squall he was right there for him and would help him through it however he could he had frozen.

And then Squall looked like he had shattered inside, seeing this. He then walked off. 

Zell didn't even chase after him, nor did he try to find him for the next day, until everything had worn into him.

'Shit…! What have I done! If anything has happened to him then…' 

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He turned to find Edea standing behind him.

"He is upstairs," she said, before walking off.

Zell leapt over the bar and sprinted upstairs as fast as he could. He burst in the first room along the hallway, but was greeted only by the eyes of a blonde woman sat next to a bed with a sleeping brunette one.

There in the second one he burst into, he could see Squall's body in a bed. And there was some guy leaning over him. 

In an instant, Zell shot over and slammed his fist into the jaw of the guy, knocking him back into the wall before running to his friend's side. 

"Squall! Squall, are you okay?!" he frantically questioned.

Irvine groaned as he rubbed his jaw and rose. "What the fuck was that for?!" he exclaimed.

Zell readied another fist, "For what you fucking did to Squall you sick perverted shit!"

Irvine began to edge back, " What I did to him! You mean for saving him from being raped and sliced up by the druggies who've now threatened me for it?!"

Zell glared at Irvine suspiciously.

Irvine sighed, and began walking out of the room, leaving Zell with Squall. "The med kit's on the chair, I suggest you finish cleaning up his wounds as soon as possible," Zell glanced at the chair and there all the first aid kit lay. So he was telling the truth… "No thanks necessary." He added, before leaving the room.

===========================================================

**A/N:** What did you think? So, out of the seven, the following have been revealed:

Quistis

Selphie

Irvine

Zell

Squall

And the other two will be making their appearances next chappie. Don't kill me for being so mean to Squall; the worst hasn't come up yet! 

R & R! No Flames, but constructive comments are welcomed.

~~~

**In Part 2**: When personal soldiers attack, Zell finds two lovely ladies at hand to help him keep them from Squall… but who sent them? Irvine finds himself in deep shit when he runs into the gang outside, and they don't look very happy.

Swoon all Seifer fans; he'll soon be making his appearance to kiss some ass!

===========================================================

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVIII. Obviously.

===========================================================


	2. Interlude: Unwritten Memoirs ~ Squall ~

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or anything related.

Chapter content: Violence and rape.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Interlude: Unwritten Memoirs ~ Squall ~**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

{A.N} I thought I'd set the fic out like this, this was originally the prologue… well look out for part 2, it's in progress at the mo', so hold tight! It'll all be done soon! This is a memory of Squall's… oooh… nasty…

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 She gripped her hand round the empty bottle of drink, and as he turned round, she swung it straight into the side of his head. He collapsed to the floor as it smashed upon his tender flesh, the left side of his head gushing out warm oozing blood that slowly ran down his face. She sadistically smirked then sat upon him, with dire intentions.

He was passing in and out of consciousness, and had been briefly paralysed. He could barely make sense of anything… 

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands wondering down his chest, removing his top.   

Blackness.

Next thing he knew, the hands were fiddling at his belt.

Blackness again.

After he regained consciousness, everything became clear. He couldn't do anything…

She finished stripping him of his clothes and began closely inspecting him, running herself down his naked flesh, taking detailed notice of every little part of him. 

He could feel her wander down him; touching him, feeling him, rubbing, licking, tasting him. Doing as she pleased with his body, like some twisted plaything at her disposal.

Against his own will.

He was overcome with a million and one different emotions all at once: Terror, fear, hate, anger, pain, hopelessness, yet a sickening pleasure. 

Every contact she made with his body left him feeling dirty and tainted. 

But he was helpless. Vulnerable. Just as she had intended. 

She began to play about with him, squeezing and nibbling about as she pleased.

All he could do was scream, gasp, moan and continue to let his crystalline tears run down his cheeks. His dirty, tainted cheeks.

Every part of him was tainted, every inch of his flesh left unclean by her selfish lust.

All he wanted was his impending loss of consciousness to hurry up and claim him, so he could be freed from this torture; freed from this violation.

Until then, all he could do was cry.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-


End file.
